Meaning of Life
by MoonAngel8915
Summary: Darien tells Serena that their love for each other was just an illusion. Serena thinks she has no reason to live so so tries to take her own life. Renee and Darien are the only ones that can save her now.
1. A Link Shared By 3

This is a very gruesome fanfic. It tells the story of a secret love and how jealousy can get the better of a person and make them do horrible things…even if it makes someone that means so much to them commit suicide.

Chapter 1- A Link Shared by 3

Serena looked at herself in the mirror. "Who am I anymore? The only reason I'm here is to protect the Earth." She looked at her broach. "Even the rest of the girls can handle it now that they have Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn." She looked at a picture of her and Renee. "I'm sorry Renee. I can't stay here anymore. Your daddy and I won't be together to have you anymore anyway…" Serena folded her note and signed it. She picked up the knife on her bedside table and slit her wrist. Small droplets of blood slid down her wrist onto the floor. She slit her other wrist with one clean slice. She lifted her shaking hand to her neck, blood slipping down her arm, and gripped the locket that had meant so much to her. She tore it off her neck and held it tight. She picked up her other hand with the knife in it and drug it across her neck. She slid down the wall onto the floor. Things began to get blurry and she passed out.

Renee was walking to Darien's house. Something felt wrong and Darien was always the best person to talk to. She was about 13 now and in Jr. High. She had loads of homework anyway so she could always say that she was going there to get help from him. She reached his apartment and, as she was going to knock on the door, she felt a sharp pain in her wrists. She grabbed her wrists and winced in pain. "Boy, cramps in both wrist. Those teachers really need to give us a break! Thank Serenity its Friday." She knocked on the door. All of a sudden she felt faint and as the door opened she fell into Darien's arms.

Darien was in his apartment thinking. He ran his fingers through his ebony black hair. He felt bad for what he had done but it had to be done. If he hadn't broken up with her then things wouldn't be they way they should be. Pluto said that it was how it must be. Renee was not his real daughter. He had only protected Serena. They were never meant to be lovers. He punched the wall. 'Why did I have to fall so madly in love with her! Why didn't we know from the beginning!' But he knew why. He couldn't have known because that left room for doubts on how bad he really wanted to protect her. If he loved her that meant he would do anything, including die, for Serena. But now, all of the times that he came so close to dieing to save her were for nothing. 'No, it wasn't for nothing because I did love her. I still do.' Darien heard a knock on the door and at the same time felt something was wrong. He went to answer the door and Renee fell into his arms.

Trista stood in her room and looked into the mirror. "I'm sorry Princess Serenity but it just wasn't fair for you to have him to your self. He was mine at one point and still would be if it hadn't been for you. You had your life with him, your chance. Now it's my turn." Trista picked up her transformation pen and looked at it. "My duties as the Keeper of Time have been full filled. The world shall be right. Only one small change. The king shall be another and I shall rule the Land of Times and Pluto with Darien." Her pen showed bright purplish red and sliver colors. She had been changed into a dark burgundy dress of silk. Her hair was pulled back and had streaks of red through it. A small tiara with a black opal sat atop her head and her staff had more decoration to it with the sign of Pluto pressed into it. She smiled. "No, he is no longer Darien. Endymion is his name. My Prince Endymion." Her transformation pen brightened again and she was transformed back into her normal clothes once more. The streaks in her hair were gone and her staff was back to the way it should be. "I'll give him a day to adjust to being single. Tomorrow, I'll show him how things really should be."


	2. Old Loves New Dangers

Chapter 2- Old Loves and New Dangers

Renee was dreaming. "Where am I?" She looked around and saw a lake and trees all around her. "I… I know this place."

"Yes you do Renee although it has been a long time since you last visited me." Renee turned around to look at the person who had spoken to her and gasped. "Pegasus? Is it really you!" She ran to him quickly but lost her footing and was preparing herself to hit the ground when she felt Pegasus's strong arms surround her. He let out a light chuckle. "Just like your mother as always. Yes it's me but I would rather go by Helios if you don't mind." He helped to steady her and then lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "My, how you have grown." He backed her away a bit so that he get a good look at her. "And have matured very much." A sly grin crossed his face and Renee could see a twinkle in his eye. Renee blushed and giggled.

"You have changed a bit as well. I remember you being a bit more 4-legged." She teased him. "And when you were human you weren't nearly as tall as you are now." He had grow quite a bit taller and his hair had grown much longer. His silvery, white bangs covered his hazel eyes and his hair draped over his shoulders much like his main had when he had been Pegasus. She walked to him and rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. In turn he hugged her back savoring this special moment he was having with Renee.

'It's been far to long since I have seen my Princess.' He thought to him self. 'This isn't why she is here though. I have to worn her.' "Renee, something is wrong. That's why I have come to see you."

"What is it Helios? Is someone else after you? A new enemy?"

"No Renee, it's something much worse. You're not only sleeping Renee. You are in a comma…much like your mother." Renee couldn't understand.

"What do you mean like my mother? Is she in trouble? Has something happened in the future?"

"Not you future mother Renee. Serena is in trouble. She has done something terrible to her self and you have to fight to get out of this comma so that you get to her before its to late."

"I still don't understand. What did she do?"

"I'm sorry Renee, I can't tell you but I can lend you my strength. Please, ask no more questions. We must use all your strength and mine to wake you. Are you ready?" Renee nodded. "Good, this may feel a bit over whelming but you have to trust me ok." Renee nodded again. Helios smiled. "Always so strong and brave. Do well my Princess and remember, I am always with you." He bent down a kissed her lips gently. Renee could feel the warmth of his powers rush into her body, like an electric current running through her body. She closed her eyes tightly and focused on bring all her energy into her broach so not to over load herself. 'I'm going to wake. I'm going to save my mother. Please help me Helios…' Renee was starting to feel a bit faint. She could feel herself waking and she pushed herself to wake.

Darien felt Renee squeeze his hand. He pressed the cold rag on her forehead and squeezed her hand a bit to let her know he was there. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hi honey. Are you ok? You scared me when you practically fell through my door." He had a forced smile on his face and Renee could see right thought it. She also saw that sadness in his eyes.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Renee asked pushing her self up on the couch.

"Nothing why do you say something is wrong?" Darien couldn't tell her. Especially not her. At least not yet. "Darien I know something is wrong but if you don't want to tell me I really don't have to time to keep picking with you to tell me. Serena is in trouble." Darien's eyes got wide

'No! Not again! Why do they put me through so much?' "What kind of trouble?" "I'm not really sure but… We just need to find her ok. We have to go now!" Renee jumped up and uncovered herself. We she looked down at her dress she gasped. "What the he…" Renee was in her princess dress. A small purple bag fell from her lap. She picked it up and emptied it. Inside were two small lockets and a note. Renee, one locket is for you and the other is for Pluto. Please make sure she gets it. Yours has the moon and Pluto sign on it hers is the other. Do good my Princess. Love, Helios.

Renee smiled. 'I will.' She closed her eyes and changed back into her school clothes. When she looked at Darien to tell him to hurry he had tears in his eyes.

"Darien! What's wrong? You have to tell me now or we need to go!"

"Renee…" Darien couldn't bring him self to do it. "Nothing Renee. I will explain it to you later. Lets go I guess." The two ran out the door. 'God, she looks just like her mother now. Just like the first time I remembered her as princess.' They ran down the street to Serena's house.

No one was home. Renee used her key to get inside. "Serena!" Renee called. No answer. Her and Darien ran up the stairs to Serena's room.

"Oh Gods! Serena!" Darien was frozen in shock. Serena laid on the floor with blood all around her. A knife was in one hand and her other hand was gripping something smaller that he was unable to see but he could see the cuts made along her wrists. Renee ran to her to see if she was still alive. She could feel her breathing but it was very shallow and she could barely hear her heart beat.

"Darien! Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Darien did as he was told and ran to the first phone to call for help. Renee found a towel in the bath room and quickly began to tear and rap is around the cuts on her wrist. She was to afraid to try and rap anything around her neck but she did hold what was left of the rag up to the wound to slow the bleeding. "Everything is going to be ok Serena I promise. I won't let you die mommy. You can't die. We need you. I need you! Daddy needs you!" Renee began to cry. Darien had stopped short of the door to tell her the ambulance was on the way when he heard her talking. 'Daddy needs you!' Her voice echoed in his head. 'Yes Renee, he does but I need her too.'


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3- Confrontations

Darien and Renee waited in the lobby of the hospital. Renee gazed at her locket. Inside was a picture of Pegasus and Helios. She smiled at the picture. He was so silly, putting 2 pictures of him self even if both looked so different. She closed the locket and looked at Darien. Something was definitely wrong. She had to beg him to get him to stay in the first place but why didn't he want to stay. 'Doesn't he love mommy?' Renee thought. She looked at her hands to make sure she wasn't fading or anything and everything looked fine. "Darien please sit down. You are a total wreck!" Renee surprised herself and him at the way she was acing. Darien looked at her a bit wide eyed but didn't say anything and took a seat next to her. He but his head in his hands. "Darien tell me what's wrong."

"Renee you are to young to understand." Darien said not looking her in the eye.

"Darien I have been through a lot. Maybe not as much as you but I'm not a child anymore. I'm 13 Darien and not any normal 13 year old. I really don't think 13 year olds had to fight people from the negaverse."

"Renee…" Darien was just about to explain when he heard someone at the desk yelling at the nurse.

"Where is Serena Tuskino! I really don't care if I'm not allowed to see her I'm going to see her anyway!" It was Amara.

"Amara…" Michel was behind her and tapped her shoulder pointing towards Darien. Michel had a look of horror on her face and her eyes were full of sadness. Amara looked at Darien and Darien's heart fell. Her eyes were full of hate and worry. Amara knew.

"You! You fool! How the hell could you do this to her! This is all your fault! I always knew she was to good for you!" Amara began to walk to Darien in a dangerous speed. Even Michel couldn't hold her back. Renee stepped in between the 2 as Amara approached Darien. "Renee move!"

"No! What is wrong with you?" Renee could see all of the hurt and worry and hate in her eyes to but she couldn't understand why.

"This is what's wrong!" She threw a note at Darien. Darien unfolded it and read it's contents. His eyes began tear up and he sat back down. Renee took the not from him and read it.

My dearest Darien,

The past 4 or 5 years of my life have been the best. Why? Because you were in them. We had so many good times. Even if we had so many close calls with death. I would have died gladly because I knew you would always come for me. I would always have you even after death. Now, for some unknown reason, things have changed. Maybe you were only meant to protect me like you said but I fell in love with you. I thought we had a future together but I guess I was wrong. I know you said my future was meant to be with someone else but I don't want it to be with someone else. I want it to be with you. With out you I forget how to live and there is reason for me to still be here. If trouble should arise while I'm gone you and all the other scouts can handle it. The future is fine without me. I will always watch over you all.

Love always,

Your moon princess

Serena

P.S. Renee, I love you honey. I guess you were only part of the illusion too but I still love you like a daughter.

Renee folded the letter and set it on the chair next to Darien. She dropped to her knees in front of Darien and could see the tears falling from his eyes. She had never seen him cry like this. "Daddy?"

Darien lifted his head a bit at the sound of her voice. He saw the tears begin to run down her face. "Renee…I'm not your daddy…"

Renee grabbed his hand. "You are my daddy. I know you are. You have to be!" She began to cry harder. Darien took her into his arms and she cried onto his shoulder.

"Oh, Renee I wish I was."

Michel had an arm rapped around Amara's waist and Amara had an arm around Michel's shoulders. "Darien… I don't understand. Didn't you go to the future? Didn't you see your self as her father?"

Darien placed Renee in his lap and sat up to talk to Michel. "That's what we thought we had seen. It was an illusion. It was all to keep me from doubting my love for Serena. I'm not Renee's father. All that we were told was to make me want to protect her with everything I had…including my life. There was only one flaw and that is I fell in love with her when I wasn't supposed to."

A doctor walked out of Serena's room. "What was all the yelling out here?"

"I'm sorry doctor. Um…how is she?" Amara asked.

"She has lost a lot of blood. It was a good thing you found her when you had. I'm surprised she wasn't dead when you found her but she seems to be the strongest girl I have ever seen. It's like some supernatural force is looking over her. Anyways, she is alive but she is a comma. We aren't sure when she will wake… or if she will wake. Um… I should have asked earlier but who are you to her?"

"We are good friends of hers." Michel said taking care of her and Amara.

Renee looked at Darien. Darien looked up at the doctor. "This is her cousin and I'm her… her friend."


	4. Missing Scout

Chapter 4- Missing Scout

It was about 7 o'clock now and all of the inner scouts had shown up at the hospital. When Lita heard what happened she went around to pick up the other girls. Everyone was in bad shape. Rei was constantly trying to chant to the spirits to see how things would turn out but there was no luck. Ami had called her mom to take a look at Serena for them. Lita was taking care of Renee who at the time was becoming tired from all of the stress of the day but wouldn't allow herself to go to sleep just in case Serena woke up. Mina was sitting with Darien, trying to talk to him.

"Darien, I don't understand why they would do this to you and Serena. I mean even if you were to only protect her they wouldn't have done this. They should have known you would fall in love with each other. Especially using Renee like that! She is only a child! I hate when people toy with others hearts! It's not right!" Mina was outraged by now.

"Mina, calm down. We just need to worry about Serena right now and then we can straighten out the rest." Lita said trying to calm her friend down.

"Serena isn't going to die. She is going to be fine. I know she is." Renee said with a far away look in her eyes. She was clutching the locket Helios had given her.

Ami came in. "My mom says she is in a comma right now because of her loss of blood to the brain. There is a 50-50 chance for her to wake."

Rei looked around. "Something is missing."

"Not something. Someone is missing." Michel said looking at each of the scouts.

Lita looked around. "Where is Trista?"

"I'm not sure. She wasn't at our house when we left. Maybe she was at work or shopping." Amara said, talking for the first time in at least 3 hours.

"Well, she should be here. We have to figure out if the future is going to change. Then we will know if Serena will be ok." Rei said.

"I'm telling you Serena is…" Renee began but someone called her name.

"Renee!" Renee turned around to see Hotaru waving to her.

"Hotaru!" Renee ran to her friend and gave her a hug. Professor Tomoe came around the corner, walking slowly with his cane.

"Well, I wondered why my Hotaru had run off from me. She usually waits for her slow poke father but since it's you I'll let it side." Professor Tomoe smiled and gave Renee a wink.

"Oh, Daddy! I told you I thought I heard Renee and the other scouts here!" Hotaru said waving to everyone. Everyone gave her a small smile and a slow wave. Hotaru's smile faded. "Renee what's wrong? Why is everyone here?" She took another look at the scouts. "Where is Serena?"

Renee looked to the floor. "She is in the emergency room right now. She…she's in a comma." Hotaru gasped and gave Renee another hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Renee! Daddy, can I please stay Renee needs me." Hotaru pleaded with her father. Professor Tomoe nodded.

"You can stay as long as necessary if you can stay with Miss Michel and Amara." Professor looked at the two girls and received and nod from both of them.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you Amara and Michel."

"I have to be going Hotaru. Be good and don't cause them any trouble. I hope everything works out Renee." Professor Tomoe gave Renee a hug and walked out the front door. Renee filled Hotaru in and Hotaru gave Darien a huge hug.

"I promise things will work out and if not then I will sacrifice myself for her." Hotaru said reassuring Darien.

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Darien asked.

"I am the scout of Death but you forget I am also the scout of Rebirth. If worse comes to worse, I will sacrifice myself in order for the Queen to live." Hotaru said with out hesitation. Her voice was strong and more mature than what it should be. It was really Sailor Saturn talking and not Hotaru but Hotaru's heart was controlling Sailor Saturn.

"No! I don't know what's worse! Losing my best friend or my mother! I love you both so much and I can't lose either of you! I'm not going to lose either of you! I have come to close to losing both of you more than once!" Renee said. She hugged Hotaru and began to cry into her chest.

"Don't cry Renee. I have to do anything and everything to save your mother. With out her you won't even be born." Hotaru placed a finger under Renee's chin and raised her head up. "I will always be your best friend. I promise but this comes with the job. We know that. I may not even have to do anything that drastic ok. That's just as a last resort. Promise. I'm not leaving you." Hotaru gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "What do you say to taking a nap? It's pretty late and you look tired." Renee nodded and the to girls walked over to some benches that they could both fit on. Amara gave them her jacket to cover up with and they closed their eyes to get some sleep.

"Wow, Hotaru has really grown so much." Ami said.

"Yes, and it was not us that raised her. It was her father, Professor Tomoe. If only she had a mother to care for her." Michel replied.

Darien looked at the 2 girls sleeping. One girl who used to be a daughter to him and the other girl was her best friend who had also grown to be like a daughter to him. The girls were like sisters. 'Sisters? No, it couldn't be. Could it?'


	5. Lost in My Dreams

Chapter 5- Lost in My Dreams

This is taking place in Serena's dreams while she is a comma.

"Where… where am I?" Serena said trying to sit up. She felt her neck and didn't feel the cut or any blood. She did feel her locket placed around her neck again though. She looked at her wrists and only found a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She looked down and found herself in her white princess gown. "What the hell is going on! I must be dead. Ha! Who would have thought that I would die and get to wear my princess outfit again."

"You aren't dead my dear and might I say I never did like the princess get up. I know I wouldn't want to die in it." A manly voice said. Serena whipped around. She found herself facing Jedeite, Nephlyte, Malachite, and Zoicite. Jedeite had spoken.

"Oh great! I must have gone to hell and not heaven!" Serena said throwing her arms up in the air.

Zoicite stepped forward. "Serena you are not dead. You are actually in a comma and fighting for your life at the moment. Also, I always thought your princess gown was very pretty considering how jealous I was of you."

"Umm… Thanks Zoicite… I guess. Wait! Again, what the hell is going on! Why are you being nice to me! You got your self killed because you tried killing me and Dar… well, cause you tried killing me. Shouldn't you still hate me? We were enemies in the first place." Serena said still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Actually, you and Zoicite here used to be good friends, her being the only woman guardian to Endymion. You two used to gossip about Endymion and Malachite as they dueled. Funny how things change." Queen Serenity walked out of a foggy mist to stand between Serena and the others. The other four bowed down in her presence and Serena just stared.

"Mother… is it really you? It… it can't be. Is it?" Serena was dumb found.

"Yes it is Serenity. Oh my how you have grown since the last time we spoke." Queen Serenity smiled and opened her arms to her daughter. Serena ran into them and hugged her. Small crystal tears slid down her cheeks and her crescent wand formed in the air including her transformation broach. "And I see you have discovered new technology to help you in your quest. I have to say, your new wand is much more stylish then mine was." Serena backed out of her mothers arms just enough to grab hold on the items. She transformed into her Sailor Moon uniform. It was the first outfit she had gotten.

"Wait, this isn't my outfit! This is my Sailor Moon outfit. I'm Eternal Sailor Moon now." Serena said a bit confused.

"Eternally Sexy Sailor Moon." Nephlyte muttered under his breath and the other men snickered. Zoicite gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"I heard that and let me tell you it wasn't funny! I didn't like wearing this darn mini-skirt while fighting you guys but the only good thing about it was it distracted you so there!" Serena stuck her tongue out him and put on a pout.

"Ah, yes that is the princess we all know and once loved." Malachite said giving Serena a genuine brotherly smile. Serena smiled back.

"I still don't get why you guys are being so nice to me and why you bowed down to my mom. You are the bad guys and I think you have seemed to have forgotten that."

"No Serenity. They are not the bad guys. They never really were. They were all being controlled. They were all guardians to Endymion before and you were all very good friends." Queen Serenity explained.

"Ok now that I understand that. Where am I and what am I doing here?" Serena asked. She transformed down and found herself back in her princess gown. "I wish I could change back into regular clothes. This thing is pretty and all but is uncomfortable!"

Queen Serenity laughed a bit. "Well honey it's not really where you are it's where we are. We are all in you mind. This is your dream. You are in a comma and no you are not dead. We have something very important to talk to you about."

Serena looked up at her mothers worried face. "What is it?"

"Well, when you killed Chaos she was returned to the world in small pieces but she searched for another person to take over and control. We have reason to believe she has seceded in doing this and she has found a way to go back in time and to resurrect all of the evil you have defeated."

"All of the evil?" Serena asked. Queen Serenity nodded. "Mother, how can I defeat them all by my self! I have always had to scouts by my side in battle! I am nothing with out them! They are my strength!"

"That is where we come in. We shall be your guide on this journey. Well, at least for the first part." Jedeite said stepping forward. The others gathered behind him and gave Serena a nod of their head to show her that they agreed.

"You are also much stronger than you were before my dear but the thing is it will take a lot out of you to up-grade your powers. I'm sure you remember how it was when you first used the challis? Your energy will drain quickly so use your power wisely." Queen Serenity warned. "Now my daughter, it is time for you to begin your journey. I am with you in your heart as always. Do well my princess." Queen Serenity kissed her daughter on the forehead and then disappeared into the mist again.

"Well we should get going. First stop is good ol' Queen Beryl." Jedeite said placing an arm around Serena's shoulders and turning her around to being walking.


	6. Old Friends

Chapter 6- Old Friends

They had been walking for a while. Serena and Zoicite stood back from the guys to talk.

"So, how is life on Earth?" Zoicite asked.

"It's fine I guess. A lot has happened but you never really knew much about me in the beginning anyway did you?" Serena said not in a mean way but in a sorry kind of way.

"Yes well, I knew more than you thought. Nothing to personal but I knew enough. I knew you had a bother and mother and father. And I also knew you had a crush named Andrew that worked at the Arcade." Serena blushed and Zoicite laughed. "Yes I knew about him. I also knew about your grades. Hopefully they have improved. I also knew that you had many wonderful friends. Even friends that weren't scouts. One in particular that Nephlyte had a nice relationship with. Her name is Molly isn't it?"

"Wow that's a lot. Yes, Molly did love Nephlyte a lot didn't she." Serena said looking forward at him.

"Yes and I know that he loved her very much too. He talks about her all the time. Every little thing reminds him of her. It was kind of weird for a while because he once asked me to curl my hair and die it red. That just freaked me out and Malachite refused to let me do it. Not that I was even thinking of doing it." Zoicite said. Serena laughed.

"Yeah, that would be a bit weird. I wonder if he would make you talk like her too. She has that cute little southern kind of accent." Now Zoicite laughed.  
"Yeah, she was a sweet girl. She was good for him." They walked in silence for a while and then Zoicite ran to catch up with Malachite. Nephlyte tagged behind to talk to Serena.

"Hello Princess." Nephlyte said very formally.

"Now Nephlyte, you don't have to address me with formality. Although, I do rather that other than Eternally Sexy Sailor Moon." She looked over at him and a blush crept over his face. "What would Molly think if I told her about that?" Nephlyte looked away and let out a sigh.

"How is she?" Nephlyte asked.

"She is doing well. She is graduating this year and is studding business. Soon she will go to college and get her degree." Serena said.

"What about her love life?" Nephlyte braced himself. Serena sighed.

"Well, remember the geeky kid with big glasses? The weird one? Well he and her have seemed to have hit it off. She is happy with him but not exactly head over heels for him. He on the other hand is crazy about her. He treats her well." She said taking his hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I really wanted to keep you around for her sake but… you know how things went…" Nephlyte nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, well as long as he treats her right and she is happy I am happy. Thank you Princess." Nephlyte said giving her a half bow.

"Please, call me Serena." Serena said pulling him up to stand straight up.

"Thanks and I didn't mean what I said before. You know the Eternal Sailor Moon joke."

"I'll let it slide for now." She gave him a wink and he moved up to the front of the others.

Soon, Malachite moved back slowly.

"What's with all the secrecy Mal?" Serena whispered in his ear startling him.

"Well, unless you don't remember correctly enough you were always quite fond of me and we don't need my Zoicite getting worked up over seeing us talking now do we?" He whispered back. Serena giggled.

"I think you have your story backwards. It was you who was fond of I until Miss Zoicite came into the picture. Then we became more brother-sister. If I remember correctly of course." She gave him a sly evil look that a younger sister would give an older brother after winning a small feud.

"Touché my princess, touché." Malachite give a slight bow and kissed her hand lightly.

"Ah now Mal. We don't want Zoicite to get worked up do we?" Serena said giving his hand a light slap.

"No, no we don't. So, how have you been?" Malachite asked in a more serious tone.

"Me? Well, I have been fine." She said. A hint of sarcasm could be heard in her voice.

"Ok. Well I know something is wrong since you are in a comma. Want to explain that to me?" He asked placing a protective arm around her.

"Remember my prince charming?"

"Ah, yes. Cape boy."

"Yeah, well after about 4 or 5 years of being together, on and off at some times because of memory loss and other reasons, and after we both risked our lives for each other, he decides he doesn't love me anymore. So he breaks up with me. He was pretty much my life considering being Sailor Moon took up much of my spare time and I spent much of that time with him it wasn't really like I could get away from him if I wanted to. I couldn't handle it and so I slit my neck and my wrists." She hung her head low. Malachite lifted her head and looked into her eyes.

"My dear Princess, no man is worth your life if he doesn't want to give you his life. Don't you have so many friends and family that love you?"

"Yes but they aren't really my family. They were the people I was reborn to. My real mother was or is dead. I would rather live my life with her than to have to see him every day."

"Things couldn't be that bad. I mean you two weren't to serious were you? I mean you didn't… you know?" Malachite's cheeks became a bit red. Serena giggled.

"No, we never did that. I had slept at his house and things and we had done a lot together but never that. Wanna hear something really weird though? We have a daughter." Malachite's eyes got wide.

"But you just said…"

Serena nodded her head. "I know what I said and I'm wasn't lying. This is a little girl from the future. Her name is Renee or Neo-Princess Serenity. We called her Small Lady in the future because her dream was to become a great lady. Her hair was done up like mine only it looked like little cat ears and it was this crazy pink color. She was such a spoiled brat but we always had this special little bond even before we found out. I would always get jealous because Darien would spend more time with her than he would me but I just wasn't used to sharing him. Soon I got used to it and everyone thought we looked like the perfect little family." Serena looked at her feet. "I guess everyone was wrong huh?"  
"But why did he break things off? Why would any man in his right mind break something that good off?" Malachite asked a bit dumb found.

"Honestly, that's what I thought at first. But he said that we weren't meant to be. He had done this before. Before it was dreams that plagued him. They tested him to see how much he really cared about me and how much he really wanted to protect me. Back then I knew there was something else because he would still come to my rescue and he made an effort to stay away from me, like he was hiding something. This time it was plain and simple. Everything we had been told was a lie and that he really didn't love me and he told me that I really didn't love him…that I was never meant to love him." She looked up at Malachite. "How was he going to tell me how I feel? I love him with every inch of my body, every beat of my heart, and every sense of my soul. He didn't see that and I suppose, didn't feel the same. I had nothing to live for anymore and so I wanted to come to the one person that would never stop loving me which was my mother." Malachite gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You poor girl. Promise me when everything is back to normal and you bring the world to order again that you will try and still live your life if only for a little while and if you choose that it is still to over whelming then you can come back to us." Serena nodded and Malachite smiled. "Good. Now I should go back to Zoicite or she shall start to worry. Good bye for now my little princess." He kissed her once more on the forehead and moved ahead taking hold of Zoicite around the waist.

"Thanks Malachite." Serena said out loud knowing that he couldn't hear her but still understood.

"We will stop here for now. I know everyone must be tired." Jedeite said. Serena hadn't noticed her surroundings and when she looked around she was a bit startled. "Where are we exactly?" It was a dark place. Dark crystals stood tall everywhere and there were no trees except to the east of her. Far ahead was a very tall crystal place.

"Well you tell me Princess. You've been here once before." Jedeite said with an evil grin on his face.

"Beryl…" She whispered remembering the battle that had been fought.

"Bingo my Princess. Now we will all get some sleep now and we will finish what little trail we have left and we will meet with Beryl. Sweet dreams everyone!" Jedeite's tone was less than friendly and Serena didn't like it much but Zoicite dragged her down to sit down and share a little food that she had stored in her small pouch. After eating, no fire was started and a few blankets were laid out. She discovered that Malachite had been carrying a bag with a few thing for her. He gave her the bag to go through and she found a pillow, a blanket, a small loaf of bread, cheese, a small bottle of water, a brush, a mirror and a small stuffed bunny, a piece chocolate and a note from her mother.

Serenity,

I hope this is good for now. I would have done better but I didn't have much time. I hope the rabbit is cute. I made it myself! Yes, I have a LOT of spare time on my hands. Anyways, I love you honey and don't let the boys pick on you. If they mess with you tell Malachite and I'm sure he will take care of it.

Love always,

Mommy

P.S.- You better let that chocolate last you!

Serena laughed. She couldn't believe that her mother had been alive for so long and she sounded like a regular house mom. Not to mention she was a queen for goddess sake. Serena hugged her rabbit and placed it on her pillow. She ate a small piece of chocolate and savored the taste. She closed her eyes and thought about she secret stash at home in her room.

"Chocolate must be good." Jedeite whispered into her ear making her jump.

"Yeah, my mom has a great memory. So, what brings you near me? For a while I thought you were still bad." Serena said rapping up the chocolate and placing all of the items back into her bag.

"Actually, it was my idea for the chocolate and it's my business why I'm around you." Jedeite picked up the stuffed rabbit on her pillow and looked at it. "I think this is the first one she ever made." He set it back down and looked at Serena. Serena really didn't know what to say to him. He had brought so much pain to her and she had no reason to really forgive him. Zoicite and Malachite went through a lot because of Serena and they forgave her as much as she forgave them. Nephlyte had been a love to her best friend and she had seen the softer side of him. She really couldn't see much in Jedeite. Then she saw it. There was a spark in his eye. Something mixed with jealousy and rage. She saw sorrow mixed in too.

"Jedeite, why are you so mean to me? I can remember even before, way back before the fighting, back in the Silver Millennium, you were always a cruel to me. Why is that always so?"

Jedeite looked at her with serious eyes but hid his emotions. "Princess of the moon. Heir to the thrown of the moon and soon the Earth would be yours too. Finding true love at only 14 and then dieing in battle with that true love. Getting a second chance at life and then finding that love all over again. Having friends and a family and enjoying the simple things in life. Then you let him take it all from you. You had the world, the universe Serenity and you threw that away over a mere man? I always knew I could treat you better and I would never get the chance. I was lucky enough to be in your presence because I was a mere towns man. I was nothing but a skilled man chosen for a duty. I had no family, friends, necessities, or love." Jedeite cupped Serena's face with his hand. "I heard you talking to Malachite and Darien is the dumbest man that I know and trust me I know some stupid people. He had 2 kingdoms that would rule over the universe, a beautiful and powerful woman, and a child sworn to be born not to mention the woman actually loved him and he threw that away because of duty. Duty is duty and once it is fulfilled you do as you please whether others tell you its meant to be or not. If it had been me I would not have thrown it all away." Jedeite bent close to Serena's lips. "Maybe this isn't meant to be but my duty's were fulfilled long ago and I will chose to do as I please." He pressed his lips onto Serena's softly. This was no ordinary kiss. This was a real kiss of love but the only problem was Serena didn't love him so she pulled away.

"I'm…" Serena went to apologies but Jedeite silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"You did nothing wrong my sweet. All I ask is that I sleep next to you for tonight. For warmth my lady." Jedeite said a pleading look in his eyes. Serena nodded slowly and she laid down. Jedeite laid next to her and rapped his arm around her. "Sweet dreams princess. I promise no one will know. This was all my doing. Speak of this to no one." He brushed back a lock of her hair and then closed his eyes to sleep. Serena had much on the mind but soon she fell asleep also, memories and such running through her head.


	7. Little Ones Dreams

Chapter 7- Little ones dreams

Renee opened her eyes and saw another pair of hazel eyes. "Helios!" Renee jumped up from her laying position to hug him. She began to cry.

"What's wrong princess?" Helios asked.

"Oh Helios! Everything is wrong. You knew about Serena being in a comma but the reason for her state is even worse. Darien said… he said that… I'm not his daughter. He said he isn't my daddy." Renee began to cry again.

"Oh princess it's ok. This can't be true. I know for a fact that he is your father and you are his daughter."

"No! He said that it was all an illusion to make him protect Serena but he really did fall in love with her. I don't care who my daddy should be! I want him to be my daddy! He is my daddy!" Renee was angry now.

"Princess calm down please. I am going to let you talk to your mother for a short while but you must make it quick. She is to sleeping. I know it may sound weird but yes she is sleeping in her comma. I will let you speak to her in her dreams but you can't tell her about me or anything that is going in the other world or I will bring you back. Tell her that you are ok, you love her, and that you know that she can defeat anything that she must come against." Helios told her. Renee nodded. "Ok. Close your eyes." Renee closed her eyes as told. She felt her body jerk forward but she held her self steady. She was standing in the halls of the future Crystal Place. She turned around to see Serena standing down the other end of the hall looking around. She was in her princess gown, not her queens dress, and Renee was in her princess gown as well. "Mother." She called down the hall. Serena whipped around quickly at the sound of Renee's voice calling her name.

"Renee!" Serena picked up her dress and began running toward Renee.

"Don't come to close! I don't know how this dream talk works and if we touch it may mess up!" Renee warned. Serena stopped about 2 yards away.

"Oh Renee is it really you?" Serena asked.

"Yes, it's really me but I can not stay long or say much." Renee said and Serena nodded understanding.

"I seem to be talked to a lot in this state. First me mother when I first became Princess Serenity, a little before this I spoke to her again and now you. I just thought it would be me talking to you in your dreams and not the other way around." Serena smiled. Renee smiled back.

"I wanted to tell you that I am fine and that I love you so much. I know what ever is wrong you can beat it. You are so strong mommy… I do get my strength from you." Renee gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Serena laughed a bit and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I love you to honey. I promise I will come back to you. Take care over you self and everyone else." Renee nodded to her mothers request.

"I don't care what happens, I want to hug you mommy!" Renee ran to Serena and Serena knelt down to take her daughter into her arms. The moment their arms rapped around each other, Renee was brought back to Helios. She found herself in his arms crying.

"You did well my little princess. I'm sure she has all the strength to fight this." Renee continued to cry. 'Mommy come back to us! I promise to always be a good girl just come back for me please.'


	8. Fighting Beryl

Chapter 8-Fighting Beryl

Serena woke to hear the other talking and making breakfast. She turned over in their direction.

"Well good morning princess." Malachite said smiling as he always was.

"Good Morning." she said politely but still thinking of the dream she had just woken from.

"Serena can I talk to you…NOW!" Zoicite said. Serena began to get up and Zoicite grabbed her hand and ran over to a spot where no one could hear them. "Did you sleep with Jadeite!?" She whispered.

"Zoicite, it wasn't what it looked like I promise. I didn't want to sleep alone last night is all." Serena said. It wasn't really a lie.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys HATE each other! He has always talked bad about you to me at least. I never thought you 2 would hook up." Zoicite said with a smile on her face.

"Nothing happened last night Zoicite and I have never talked down about our princess so if you would excuse us I would like to talk to the princess alone." Jadeite said startling both of them. Zoicite blushed because she had acted so childish. She bowed and left. "Sorry about that princess I had promised last night that I would take full responsibility but I suppose she would have found a way to ask you about it anyway since she is a girl and is sneaky like that." Jadeite had a sly smile on his face.

"Its alright Jadeite. This is the least of my problems right now. So whats for breakfast?" The 2 walked over to the rest to eat their breakfast in silence and it was off to the Dark Place to fight.

Once inside the castle, Zoicite began scanning the area. "Seems like everything is clear. All we have to do is get to the throne room and battle it out." Zoicite looked over at Serena who was Sailor Moon. Serena looked down at the crescent wand in her hands. Malachite gave her a squeeze about the shoulders.

"You'll do fine princess. You can do it." Serena nodded and put on a smile. They began walking in the direction of the throne room. Everything looked the same as it did when the scouts had fought with her last time. It was so long ago. She hadn't thought she would make it or even live through it.

Flash Back

"You think you can beat me you puny sailor brat! Not even your mother could do that with the Silver Crystal so give up and hand it over! Your friends are dead and your prince has betrayed you! You have nothing left!"

"I still have my friends with me Beryl. You may not be able to see them but I can feel them and I will defeat you. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

End of Flash Back

"Sailor Moon. I see that you have come back for another battle." Beryl's voice could be heard but she couldn't be seen.

"Beryl, show your self! You have always been so coward!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ha ha ha! So feisty we are now. Take the elevator and meet me in my throne room. I presume you remember where it is." The voice faded and an elevator appeared before the group.

"Hurry, lets get this over with." Jadeite said moving towards the elevator. The rest followed and they all stepped onto it. The doors closed and they began moving up ward. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and was startled. She was no longer in the elevator with Jadeite and the rest but she was in the elevator with Darien. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore either. She was in her jr. high school clothes. She began to look around franticly.

"Hey calm down Meatball head. You look like you don't know how you got on here." Darien said and smiled at her. Serena went pale.

'This can't be happening. This already happened. This is where I find out he is Tuxedo Mask and I am Princess Serenity. What the hell is going on?'

"Anyway, why were you so worried about me out there?" Darien asked looking out the glass of the elevator.

"Well you are Rei's friend." Serena said not really sure what she should say. 'I can't remember what I said back then!'

"I see. Well I guess any friend of Rei's is a friend of mine." Darien said smiling back at her again.

"So Darien, why are you after the Rainbow Crystals? Oops! I guess that's pretty nose huh?" Serena said looking out of the window. 'I hope that's what I said back then.'

"Well, I want to know who I am and I believe if I get them I will be able to find that out. I was orphaned when I was really young and had amnesia so I don't know my past or who I really am. I'm not even sure if my name is Darien. It never bothered me much until I started having these dreams about a princess. I believe she can tell me who I am." Darien said holding onto his injured arm.

"Oh, I didn't know." Serena said playing off the fact that she exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah well I don't tell many people. I fact you are the only other person I have told besides Andrew." He looked over at Serena and looked her in the eyes.

"Why trust me with a secret so personal like that?" Serena said. Something wasn't right in his eyes. 'This isn't how the conversation went after this. Something isn't right.'

"Well Serena, I guess I have this attraction to you." Darien's smile turned evil and his eyes became cold looking.

"Stop playing games with me. I know this is an illusion." Serena said, holding onto her broach.

"What are you talking about Serena." He stood up straight with no pain in his arm once so ever. "Don't you love me?" He took a step towards her offering her a hug.

"Chiba, this game may have worked the first time we took this ride on the elevator but not now and not ever." Serena closed her eyes and focused on getting rid of the illusion. She opened them and she was being held by Nephlyte.

"Thanks for coming back to us princess." Nephlyte said helping her to stand.

"I see my games don't harm you my dear. It was in all good fun though. I'm glad to see that you have chosen to do this the hard way. Maybe this time I can have fun with you seeing as I have all of this new power." The doors of the elevator opened and the group stood before Queen Beryl. She looked about the same as the first time. Her crystal ball was in front of her suspended in the air and her nails was a bright red, just like her hair. Her hair also had blond streaks in it and the tiara was no longer a blue color but all black and burgundy.

"I love the changes Beryl. Shame was can't chat longer but as you know the princess is a busy girl so lets gets this over with." Jadeite said already charging energy.

"Oh dear Jadeite. If only you had had that kind of spunk when you worked for me. Then maybe if could be you and I who ruled the dark moon kingdom. It could still be that way if you join my side at once." Beryl said when a evil smile upon her lips.

"I betrayed the one I love once. Why must I do it again for some small power that would get me nor any one else here anywhere? Besides, you never wanted me as your king. You always wanted Prince Endymion." Jadeite let his blast of power go and it flew towards Beryl. It hit a force field and bounced back at them, hitting Jadeite the hardest. Everyone fell to floor. Beryl began to laugh.

"You honestly think that you can use the powers I gave you against me?! Ha! You're pitiful!" Beryl' s crystal ball began to glow I bright green and she seemed to be draining the energy form her 4 ex generals.

"Wha…what is going on?" Zoicite said looking at her clothing. Their clothes became normal clothes that they had never seen or worn before.

"Ha! Now you are all normal, pitiful humans! Now I can have the pleasure of killing you all!" Beryl's screeching laugh hurt every ones ears so Serena created a force field. Her broach began to glow so she opened it. As she did this the generals clothes changed once more. This time their clothes became green with a gold strap across their chest. They all fell to their knees as memories of their life on Earth as protectors to the Prince rushed into their heads. Jedite was the first to look up at Serena and he saw wings are her back. Her arms were spread wide and her crystal was glowing brightly. He knew that light…it was the same light the Queen Senility used to same her scouts, daughter, and the prince. He jumped up and ran to the princesses side to help her. He wouldn't let her sacrifice herself like her mother did. She was to young… or maybe it was the feelings he had for her. Serena felt his power and it only increased her strength. The other generals came over to help and their power together increased the power of Serena's crystal. The opposing energy stopped and the light from Serena's crystal stopped as well. A weak Beryl lay on the ground. Serena removed the crystal from the broach and placed it into her old scepter.

"Beryl, your tried to take of the world once and you killed my friends. This time you have again tried to kill my friends," Serena looked back at the generals. "but, you once again failed." She rose the wand high above her head. "Last time I had believed to have destroyed you and for that, I was wrong."

"What?!" The general exclaimed.

"What are you taking about. That's what you do! You destroy the enemy. Show me no pity!" Beryl said wobbling to stand.

"This isn't pity Beryl, it's what is right." Serena walked forward. "Moon….Healing…..Activation!" Her crystal glowed a golden color and covered both her and Beryl. "Beryl, why has Chaos taken over your mind and body and filled you with hate?"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! You took him from me and ruined my life! Not only could I not kill you but I was even unable to kill my self!" Beryl fell to her knees with heart wrenching sobs. Serena also knelt down and as she did her sailor fuku became her princess gown.

"Beryl, you can't possibly mean Darien?" Serena said with a sadness in her voice.

"To you he is Darien to me he was prince Endymion." Beryl said with a far away sound in her voice.

"Oh Beryl! I'm so sorry. Trust me he isn't the man you think he was." Serena lifted Beryl's head. I promise that you can find someone for your self just take control of your body again. Don't let Chaos control you. True love will find you just have to be patient." Serena gave her a smile.

"Serena, why did you spare my life?"

"Because after fighting so many enemies and seeing that they aren't really bad I didn't want to end you life…it wasn't right. I want you to live your life and find your true love." Serena said helping Beryl up.

"Thank you Serena…or should I say princess. I hope everything goes well for you because you are a goddess and a great hero." Beryl stood tall and held her head high. Her dress became a lighter purple and he hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. "I hope to see you in the future and I hope we can be friends." With that, the light around the two faded and the generals and everyone were together. Beryl bowed to the general and gave Serena one last bow and walked away into the mist.

"I'm proud of you Serena. We must continue our journey soon. I think we can rest here tonight though." Malachite said. So they made camp and settled down for the night.

Ok I am sooooo sorry that this chapter ended really crappy. First off, I suck at fight scenes and second off I was mid-terms at the moment and it was hell to finish this because I cant stand leaving you guys hanging. I promise I will make the next fight scene and chapter better k. Please keep reading and review and thanks to lil-bit-gish for all of her support!


	9. Sleep and Reloctaion

**Chapter 9**

**Sleep and relocation**

Jadeite woke with a start. He cold feel someone watching him. He did a quick roll and stood up in a stance ready to fight. His slowly let down his guard once he saw who it was. "You don't deserve her."

A figure walked out of the mist that was all around. "Who are you to say who I deserve and who I don't. You are my guard not the other way around." Prince Endymion stood before Jadeite, sword at his side and all. "You have betrayed me, more than once. You don't deserve to be my guard. You have betrayed your planet and you personally betrayed me by trying to take my princess." Endymion pulled out his sword.

"And what have you done for her? Pushed her to her limit. Played with her emotions! Torn her heart apart! You do not deserve to be a prince and I wouldn't want to be your guard." Jadeite pulled out his own sword. Prince Endymion faded away and was replaced by a man in white turban and robe. "Who are you and what do you want!" Jadeite didn't understand what was going on.

"I am the Moonlight Knight. I am extremely impressed with your bravery."

"I don't care what you are impressed with! Stop playing with me!" Jadeite was becoming frustrated.

"I am sorry for toying with you. I must worn you my friend, that the dangers that are ahead are much more powerful than you were. More powerful than your queen and even the rest of her army. Take care of the princess but do not become to intoxicated with her beauty or power. You know she is not meant for you. You have your own love waiting for you."

"How do you know about our next enemy? Are you one of them? What do you mean to leave the princess alone? Who are you to tell me if I can have her or not!?" Jadeite was getting extremely angry and he couldn't understand why he wouldn't attack this figure. The Moonlight Knight pulled away the cloth that was covering his face and reviled his identity. "You! What the hell is going on? Why do you continue to make these changes? Stop trying to confuse me! If it's a fight you want it's a fight you can get!"

"I don't want a fight and I am not exactly what you think I am. I am the thoughts of the prince. When the princess defeated Queen Beryl the prince was left with out his memory of the past. All of the scouts lost all memory of being scouts and even Serena forgot about being Sailor Moon. They were to try and live a normal life. A new enemy arrived who was really just confused with life and while Darien was unaware of Serena needing protection I was her protector. I reveled myself to her when Darien was very close to death. I became one with him again and he had his memory back." Moonlight Knight explained.

"So why are you her now? Darien has his memory and apparently doesn't like the past." Jadeite said. He was at his boiling point and wasn't ready to play anymore games.

"I am here in the memory of Serena. I am not really a real thing. This place is not real. This place is really her conscience but you and the others and the enemy are real. You, Jadeite have been given the gift of trying to relive your life. I am only here on Darien's behalf because his mind is clouded and he cannot help from the out side. I am her to tell you that you must not fall in love with the princess and that you must not allow her to fall in love with you either. The future depends on it." Moonlight Knight walked up to Jadeite and placed a cold and unreal hand upon his shoulder. "Trust me my friend, you have your own princess waiting for you." With this, the Moonlight Knight disappeared and Jadeite could hear the sounds of his friends and the princess talking and laughing. He was waking from the dream he thought was a reality. Maybe, the dream had its own reality to it.

Hospital

"She's not getting better but she's not getting worse." Amy said as she walked back to the exhausted group.

"We can't all stay here… some of us have jobs and you guys have school…" Michel said.

"But none of us can leave…" Amara said solely.

"You guys can stay at my place. We will sneak the princess out and bring her to my fathers. My father can let the girls go to his school for now and if there is progress, he can call them out of class." Hotaru said without doubt in her voice. She walked over to Darien. "My father can make arrangements for you to be able to sleep at her bed side if you like."

Darien nodded. "Thank you Hotaru. I think that is the best plan. You guys get ready for transport. Hotaru, I think you should inform your dad." Hotaru gave him a nod and was off the the pay phones. "Now how are we going to get her out of here without someone asking what's going on?"

"Sailor Teleport. It's the only way. They may be a little freaked out once they find that she and the rest of us are gone but I think we can manage." Rei said.

"Dad says to tell them that he is now her doctor and has already be transported." Hotaru said appearing out of no where.

"And Renee?" Darien asked to the group as he stared at the little girl who slept on one of the hospital benches.

"I'll drive her there. We will meet you guys there." Amara said, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"I think we are all set but Darien, you can teleport because you aren't a scout." Lita said bringing up a good point.

"I think that the power of love could send him anywhere with his princess." Mina smiled.

Darien nodded. "I won't leave her side." With that, the inner scouts and Hotaru walked briskly to Serena's room while Amara, Michel and Renee got ready to leave.

All of the scouts circled around Serena's bed in her hospital room.

"Hotaru, you call out the destination once we are all powered up ok." Amy explained. Hotaru nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Darien asked. Everyone nodded. Darien looked at Serena's face. 'I swear to never leave you again Serena. Never again will I cause you pain or her or anguish. If I do I will be the one on the verge dying, not you.'

So the scout began to call out their planet in forceful whispers.

"Mercury Star Power."

"Mars Star Power."

"Jupiter Star Power."

"Venus Star Power."

"Saturn Star Power. Bring us to my fathers laboratory."

'Loves power… bring me with them!' This was Darien's last thought as they all began to glow and were whisked away at the speed of light. A second later they found them selves at Hotaru's in her fathers laboratory. Professor Tomoe hardly shook as they all landed not more than a yard away from him.

"I'm glad you made it. I think I will start running tests and you all need sleep. Darien, you will be staying down here so I won't be long." The Professor stood up and began attaching wires to Serena's temples and such. The rest of the scouts went up stairs. There wasn't anything they could do but sleep and hope for the best.


	10. The Professor's Questions

Chapter 10 - The Professor's Questions

Renee woke up slowly, confused about her surroundings at first. She looked around the dim room that was ironically filled with old antique lamps covered with cloths. Only Hotaru had this many lamps. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror.

"Who am I anymore?" Renee didn't see herself but a sad and broken hearted Serena with tears in her eyes. But it was Renee who had spoken. Renee watched in horror and spoke the words that Serena had spoken earlier that day. She unable to control herself and all she could do is listen and watch as Serena slit her wrists and neck.

She watched as Serena slid down the wall as if she was there and she began to feel weak. She grabbed for the sink to try and hold her self up but it was no use. She slid to the floor just as Trista walked in and the image in the mirror slowly faded.

"Renee are you ok?" Trista asked as she got a wet cloth and pressed it against Renee's forehead.

"Serena loves Darien and Darien loves her. They are my parents and I don't care what anyone tells me or them." Renee said very proudly and stood up on her still weak and shaking legs.

"Renee I'm sorry but that's not the way things are." Trista said.

"I don't believe you! I lived in the future! I am the future and I know who my parents are!" Renee stormed out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Trista alone. She looked at her self in the mirror and thought, 'Maybe this is wrong. Poor Renee…even if you weren't my daughter I cared for you as if you were and I hate seeing you hurt.' The reflection is the mirror changed to the eviler form of Trista who scowled at her. "You can make her happier fool! Remember how Serena banished you and she took your prince and your future. Renee is your future daughter! You will be the one to make her happy!' Trista eye's glowed in a dark burgundy and then faded and Trista put on another smile. "Yes," Trista said to her self in confidence, "I will make her happy and live happily ever after with her and my prince." She walked out of the bathroom with this thought and the secret visions of her kingdom with her so called prince and daughter.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Darien was sitting along side his princess. He was to scared to touch her. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her again…he couldn't trust him self.

"Serena why do this? You still had everything…am I really worth all of this?"

"No you aren't and when she awakes I don't want you anywhere near her." Amara stepped from the shadows and confronted Darien.

"Amara…" Darien really couldn't think of anything to say. She had said everything he was thinking. All he wanted was for her to wake and he was gone. But what if she tried to do it again? Who would watch over her?

"You are a pitiful man you know that right? She gave you everything and yet you want to throw it all away." Amara sat in a chair and placed her hands on the armrests. She seemed tense but she was also calm and planned to listen to his words. She wasn't looking for a fight for once. It was her princess that was in trouble and she was going to find out just what could make her princess want to take her very life for this man.

"Amara it was duty…you read the note." Darien wasn't in the mood to talk about all of this but it was better now than latter and he wanted to do this while Amara was in the listening mood rather than the "I'm gonna deck you mood".

"All that note said was that she was supposed to be with someone else and that you said you were only there to protect her. What kind of crap is that?"

"That is what I was told. Serena is meant to be with someone else."

"What do you mean by 'someone else'? Isn't Renee your daughter?"

"Amara, I don't know… all I was told was we were to love each other so that I would do anything to protect her and now that Chaos has been released she is safe and needs to find the person she is supposed to make the future with…and I guess that person isn't me…" Tears began to fill his eyes and only one escaped in which he wiped away quickly. He would not let his guard down in front of anyone, especially Amara.

"Darien, I have never really liked you much and you know that. Do you want to know why?" Amara said standing up and going over to the sleeping Serena. She held onto Serena's hand. Darien couldn't really speak. "It's because you had the princess and I always felt that you took her for granted." Amara looked at him with eyes that were soft, no longer tom boyish and cold looking but soft and glossed over with tears. "You weren't the only one with a duty to protect the princess. You got lucky, to be allowed to love the princess for so long and to be able to accept her love without any worry. We all love her…I love her… not even some stupid duty could keep back my feelings…even if I wanted to…and once a duty is full filled you shouldn't care…there for, I don't think you deserve her…you let go to easily Chiba." Amara leaned over the princess and kissed her forehead. "Either you love her or you don't, take your pick." Amara left the room.

Trista walked in just as Amara was leaving, her small smirk still on her face. Amara noticed but didn't say anything about it, her mind was other places.

"Darien, I didn't know you were down her." Her smile faded. She looked at Serena. "Princess…" Her heart was racing. She hadn't wanted things to come this far…but what was done was done.

"Trista are you ok?" Darien placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, how about you? How are you handling things?" Trista sat next to him in the chair that Amara had occupied just a while ago.

"It's hard…I don't understand…it was supposed to protect her…" Darien put his face into his hand.

"Darien, don't blame your self. You did what had to be done." Trista placed a hand on his leg.

"Is what has to be done always the best thing? Does duty always come first?" Darien's voice shook. The look he gave Trista sent shivers down her spine. He had this cold look about him; cold and solemn.

Trista closed her eyes and faked a sob. "Darien, I didn't want this ok! This what had to be done. I blame my self more than any of you!" She sobbed into her hands and her hair fell all over her face. Darien lifted her face with a single finger.

"Trista, you were just the messenger. It's not your fault." He whispered in a warm caring voice trying to calm her. Trista looked into his eyes and got a little closer to his face.

"What if I told you I…" Trista was interrupted when professor Tomoe came down into the lab to do more test on Serena.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was down here." Professor Tomoe said.

"It's ok, I was just getting ready to leave." Trista got up and walked out of the room silently. Darien once again drawing a total blank. People were telling him so many things and yet, he had no feelings once so ever except for the worry of his princess. Just when he thought he was finally going to get some time to think professor Tomoe began talking to him.

"How are you doing?"

Darien let out a long sigh. "I don't know, I haven't really had any time to think. All I know is that I am worried about Serena and that I feel really confused about a lot of things."

Professor Tomoe sat at his computer and typed a few things. He stopped and was still for a moment. He turned around and faced Darien. "I am a doctor and a professor and I usually ask questions, form a hypothesis, and then find the answer. This is different. I have the answer, but what was the question Darien?"

Darien thought for a long time and when he didn't answer, Professor Tomoe spun his chair back around and began to type at his computer again.

Darien spoke, "I doubted myself. I doubted my strength and her happiness. I doubted the truth in the love that I felt for her." Professor Tomoe stopped typing again and spun back around.

"Sleep Darien. I think that sleep is what you need. Your dreams will show you the answers." Darien nodded and he set up his cot next to Serena.

"Maybe I will be able to help you someway in my dreams. Maybe there we are safe." He kissed her lips and laced his fingers with hers and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Professor Tomoe left the room and traveled to his bedroom. There he took off his lab coat and changed into something more suitable for sleep. He laid down in his bed and opened a drawer next to him and pulled out a picture. The picture was of himself and a woman. The picture wasn't clear at all and the only way you could tell that the person next to him was a woman was because she had a dress on. You could tell that she had very long slick black hair and that she had an olive tone colored skin but that was all. He face seemed to be blotched out by something…like water had spilt over it or the ink had gotten smeared.

"Everyday my condition is getting worse. Why is that I can't even remember what things were like for you and me? Why can't I remember even your name? Poor Darien, at least he still has his princess, but I lost mine and now I have lost all memories of you and our love. Why? How? People say that I am one of the smartest professors in the world but I can't even diagnose my own condition! I always try to pretend that Hotaru has all of your beauty. Someday, I will see you. When I have accomplished everything and Hotaru is safe, I will join you honey." Professor Tomoe put the picture back in it's spot in his drawer and closed it quietly. He then turned over and fell asleep.


	11. The Second Quest

Chapter 11- The Second Quest

"Can we rest for a minute? I have something in my shoe!" Serene hopped around trying to get her high heel off. She was in her Sailor Moon outfit. "Ahhhh!" Serena tripped over a large stump.

Zoicite began to laugh along with Malachite and Nephlyte. Jadeite rushed to help her up. "Jadeite, what's with being a gentleman? She is a big girl and I'm sure you are the last person she wants helping her up." Zoicite said between laughs.

Jadeite steadied Serena and then walked over to Zoicite with large strides. "I don't know, maybe because she is the princess and she spared our lives. She could have killed us back there but she has a pure heart and believes in second chances. Do you forget how you tried to kill her?"

Zoicite was stunned. Her eyes became glossed over. "Shut up Jadeite! You know that we were all under Beryl's spell! You are the one that betrayed his own heart! If anything she should have killed you because you had more to go on than just your stupid duty! If you would have just followed your heart-" Zoicite was cut off by Jadeite's hand slapping here across the face.

Malachite stepped forward. "No one hit's a woman especially my woman. Back off now Jadeite or the journey ends here for you." Malachite pulled out his sword. Jadeite backed away. He bowed his head and mumbled a sorry to Zoicite. Zoicite just nodded between her sobs. Malachite took her into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"So much love in the group I feel but anger buried deep plagues many here. I can sense the purest of hearts is near. Save - my children - she can." A voice spoke to them in a horse, raspy voice but they could tell it was a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" Nephlyte called out, drawing his sword. Serena walked to him and pushed it down.

"Don't worry, I think I know who it is." Serena walked up to the largest tree around and placed her hand on it.

"Oh, it is the touch of a pure heart. A heart that only one princess of the galaxy could have. Is that you Sailor Moon?" The tree began to glow.

"It's me. Where are Alan and Ann? Are they in trouble?" Serena asked with worry in her voice. The generals had no idea who she was talking to or what about but they could all hear the voice that spoke to Serena.

"Their minds - consumed by - evil. No longer do they - care for me. I am dying - Sailor Moon - you must save them."

"I will. Just hold on please. I will see if I can do anything for you. " Serena took out her wand and held it high above her head. "Moon Healing Activation!" The crystal in the wand began to glow and the trees glow became brighter. The voice let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks you Sailor Moon for your assistance. I believe I can hold on much longer now but you must find Alan and Ann before it is to late. There is some who can guide you but she is a hand full." The tree let one of it's branches lower to the ground and a pink pod opened up to reveal a little girl about 12 sleeping. Her eyes opened and when she saw all of the people around she became startled and scrambled up the tree. "Angel, it's ok. Come down. I promise these people won't hurt you. "

The little girl stroked the tree. "Grandma, you sound so much better. Did these people help you?"

"Yes, they helped me."

"Then that means she is -" The little girl turned to look at Serena. "Sailor Moon!" Angel jumped and landed in Serena's arms knocking her to the ground. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! Grandma told me all kinds of stories about how you got tricked by my parents and how they almost had you but you reached out for your prince's hand and then you had the strength to save everyone and make them all better!" The little girls face became sad now. "Can you save them again for me? I don't think they love me any more." Angel laid her head on Serena's chest and let out a few sniffles.

"I will save them Angel, don't you worry, but we have to hurry." Serena called Zoicite over to help the Angel off of her so that she could get up. Serena got up and dusted her self off.

"Please, Sailor Moon, take good care of my grandchild and save my children."

Serena nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Angel ran off through the woods. The generals followed her and Serena and Jadeite followed close behind.


	12. Sneeky Princesses

.Chapter 12 - Sneaky Little Princess

Renee had run to Hotaru's room after her encounter with Trista in the bathroom. She was crying on the bed when Hotaru walked in. Silently, Hotaru climbed onto the bed next to Renee and held onto her.

"Oh Renee, I know all of this is hard. I'm sorry. I bet everything will be ok. Your mom is a very strong person and I'm sure she will be able to beat this." Hotaru lifted Renee's head so that she could look at her face. "Renee, she has beaten things when all odds were against her. Remember how she saved me? She is a self-less fighter and I bet that right now she isn't even thinking about how to save her self but how she is going to save you. She saved me not only because she believed that I was good but because she knew that I was your best friend and if you lost me you would be devastated. She is always thinking of you Renee and as long as you believe in her she can do anything." Renee nodded her head a sniffled a little bit. Hotaru smiled and tickled Renee making Renee laugh.

"Thanks Hotaru. You're right. She will beat this as long as everyone believes in her. " Renee got off the of the bed and pulled something from around her neck.

"What's that Renee?" Hotaru asked, getting up as well and walking over to Renee.

"Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone." Renee's smile became really big.

"Renee! You have a secret! Of course I can keep a secret, I'm your best friend!" Hotaru was getting excited.

"Look at this picture." Renee showed Hotaru the picture of Pegasus.

"Wow, you have a Pegasus back home!" Hotaru said. Renee laughed.

"Now, look at this picture." Renee showed Hotaru the picture of Helios. Hotaru gasped and took hold on the locket.

"You have a Pegasus and a boyfriend that I never knew about!" Hotaru shouted.

"Shhh! You are so loud! They are the same person silly! His name is Helios. Isn't he cute?" Renee's eyes were sparkling. Hotaru nodded her head.

"So where is he? In the future?"

"Not exactly. I only see him in my dreams but he is a real person. I first met him when Amazon Trio and Quartet came into town. They were after him. He was always there for me when I was sad or when I need strength to fight. He is the one that gave me and Serena our Super Sailor outfits."

"Wow! That is so cool. So what is he doing now? Does he still come see you?"

Renee closed the locket and tucked it under her shirt. "Well, we haven't seen each other for a really long time until recently. He kinda, sensed something was wrong and he came to worn me in my dreams. I wish you could-" Renee gasped and ran to the door and put on her shoes.

"Renee, what are you doing?"

"I know a way you can meet Helios!"

"But how? I thought he only talked to you in your dreams?" Hotaru began putting on her shoes too.

"Well there is something at my house that I haven't used in a long time and I'm sure if we ask one of the girls to drive us-" Hotaru cut her off.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I drive us?" Hotaru reached into one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a set of car keys.

"You drive!"

"Well, I have my permit but Amara showed me how to drive. I am 15 you know. We won't get caught at this time of night anyway. Lets go!" Hotaru rushed out the door with Renee close behind her.

The girls drove to Serena's house. Renee snuck through the window which had been rigged for sneaking in and out of for Sailor business, grabbed the little challis that she used to talk to Helios, and snuck back out into the car. They drove home and were in the clear until the garage light came on.

"What in the hell are you doing out at this time of night? And driving! Hotaru, I told you, just because I taught you and you drive well enough doesn't mean you have a license." Amara was standing in the door way. Renee hid the challis and Hotaru bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Amara-papa. Renee was depressed and I wanted to cheer her up so I took her for a spin. We didn't go very far and it was very short."

"It's still no excuse but under the circumstances I will let you slide but don't do it ever again and if you do you will get twice the punishment. Understood?"

"Yes Amara-papa." Hotaru bowed her head again and Amara walked from the door way back into the house. Renee let out a large sigh and pulled the challis from it's hiding spot. The two girls raced back to Hotaru's room giggling the whole way.

"Whoa, that was close." Hotaru said falling onto her bed.

"Yes it was…Hotaru-papa!" Renee teased, setting the challis onto the desk and pulling two chairs in front of it.

"Hey! I saved us both a lecture with those little words and-" Hotaru stopped talking when she say the challis open up and a ball of light was floating on top. She walked over to the desk and sat there silently.

"Helios, protector of dreams, please listen to me." Renee said. The ball of light got a little bit brighter and then Pegasus was standing there.

"What is it princess? We haven't talked with this for a long time. Is something the matter?" Pegasus spoke with his gentle tone.

"Nothing is wrong but there is someone I think you should meet." Renee pulled Hotaru closer to her.

"Princess, what have a told you about telling others about me?" Pegasus was a bit startled and was beginning to back away.

"No, don't go! This is Hotaru. She is my best friend and Sailor Saturn. I promise that you can trust her."

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about you. I can keep a secret especially my best friends secret." Hotaru said with her right hand up.

"Well, I suppose it's ok but I guess it will have to be considering that you already know about me. So you are the legendary Sailor Saturn? Sailor Scout of Destruction and Rebirth?"

"Yes well, I really don't like the title I was given but it's all apart of the job I guess." Hotaru said with a smile. "And what is your title?"

"Well in this form, I am the Pegasus, Protector of Dreams. As Helios, I am Protector of Elision and Guardian to Prince Endymion."

"You mean you are Darien's guardian? Like a Sailor Scout?"

"Somewhat, of course I lack the mini skirt and high heals but yes, I am for the same cause." Pegasus smiled in his horse like way and Renee laughed. "It is good to hear you laugh princess. How have you been feeling?"

"I have been doing better and knowing I have two really great friends like you guys always here for me I know I will make it through this."

"That is wonderful but have you-" Pegasus was interrupted buy Amara yelling up the stairs.

"Pegasus, I can't let them see you. We will try to talk to you later!" Renee said in a rushed voice. She closed the challis and threw one of Hotaru's scarves over it.

"Are you 2 in bed yet?" Michelle asked as she and Amara walked into the room.

"No, we were just talking. Sorry Michelle-mama." Hotaru said bowing her head and getting up to jump into bed.

Michelle laughed. "That won't get you out of trouble with me. I'm not Amara you know." She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over Hotaru and then Renee as she climbed into bed. "Now you 2 sleep tight. Tomorrow is Sunday and we were thinking of going to the pier. Renee, we need to see if you can go back to the future to see if anything has changed."

"Did Trista tell you that I should go back?" Renee asked.

"Well, we haven't been able to ask her so we are going to see if you can do it on your own. You have the time key right?" Amara said.

"Yes." Renee nodded.

"Good, well you girls get some sleep. We will wake you in the morning." Michelle kissed both of their foreheads and left the room before any more questions could be asked.

"Do you think Renee knows that we have a suspicion?" Amara said.

"No, but we may have to be careful about how we handle things tomorrow. The mirror has never been wrong and I truly do think that something is not being told." Michelle said, looking at her mirror worriedly.


End file.
